


I and Love and You

by franta



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franta/pseuds/franta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три слова. Десять букв. Это все, что имеет значение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I and Love and You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I and Love and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543435) by [minigalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigalaxies/pseuds/minigalaxies). 



> Перевод работы http://archiveofourown.org/works/2543435

Я люблю тебя. Ты это знаешь?

Ты должен. Ты должен знать, что я чувствую. После всего случившегося, после всего, через что мы прошли, ты не можешь не знать. Не можешь все еще сомневаться в этом. Не можешь бояться, что в ту же секунду, как ты отвернешься, я побегу к твоему брату.

Думаю, ты знаешь. Как-то в прошлом году ты это понял. Понял, что я выбираю тебя, что я хочу быть с тобой, люблю тебя. Думаю, в конце ты в это поверил.

Я люблю тебя. 

Как могу не любить? Когда ты говорил мне, что всегда выбираешь меня, когда ждал меня, был мне другом, даже если внутри это тебя убивало. 

Когда ты помог мне, когда был рядом каждый раз, когда я в тебе нуждалась, когда никогда не переставал в меня верить. Когда ты всегда утверждал, что ты эгоист, но старался поступать правильно, когда твои действия были настолько бескорыстными, что не любить тебя было невозможно. 

Когда ты смотрел на меня так, будто я самое что ни есть драгоценное на планете, будто ты сойдешь сума, если потеряешь меня. Как я могла не любить тебя, если чувствовала то же самое? 

Когда я сказала, что любовь к тебе — самое настоящее чувство, которое я испытала в жизни, я не лгала. Я не преувеличивала и не пыталась убедить себя в этом. Это была правда, самая настоящая правда. Тогда я наконец приняла свои чувства и не хотела держать их в себе ни секунды больше.

Если бы кто-то спросил меня, почему я тебя люблю, думаю, мне пришлось бы написать сочинение на пятнадцать страниц, описывая все, что между нами произошло, и даже этого было бы недостаточно. Потому что как я могу объяснить то, что чувствую, когда каждый раз, когда я тебя целую, все вокруг готово взорваться? Как я могу объяснить непрекращающийся полет бабочек у меня в животе каждый раз, когда вижу твою ухмылку или смотрю тебе в глаза? Как я могу объяснить это прекрасное чувство уверенности в том, что несмотря ни на что, ты всегда будешь рядом со мной, а я — с тобой? Как я могу объяснить это? До того, как ты пришел в мою жизнь и перевернул ее вверх тормашками, я не знала, что такое настоящая любовь.

Конечно, мне не нужно тебе это объяснять. Ты знаешь. Ты понимаешь. Мы с тобой... у нас кое-что было, помнишь? Понимание. Мне не нужно было тебе объясняться, извиняться. Ты понимал меня всю, даже если какая-то часть меня не всегда этого хотела. Без тебя у меня нет будущего. И я не хочу его. 

Я люблю тебя. Эта любовь непростая, нелогичная и неидеальная. Но в то же время она именно такая, все очень сложно. Но опять же, это были бы не мы, если бы все было по-другому. 

Я люблю тебя. Господи, я так сильно люблю тебя, что иногда боюсь, что эта любовь поглотит меня целиком. И я приму ее с распростертыми объятиями, потому что другое просто немыслимо. 

Я люблю тебя и не думаю, что смогу прекратить, даже если захочу. Ты проник под мою кожу, пока я не замечала, и прежде чем я узнала, как избавиться от тебя, поняла, что нужно сказать, чтобы оттолкнуть тебя, я больше не хотела этого. Это была противоположность моих желаний. 

У нас с тобой все сложно, но по-настоящему. Я сказала это и не жалею. Сложно и запутано. Господи, да психологи со всего мира могли бы изучать нас весь день. Но все по-настоящему. Хочешь узнать, как я это поняла? Потому что ничего не значит для меня больше. Ничего не может заставить меня чувствовать что-то подобное.

Если бы все было по-другому, не было бы так больно.

***

 

Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? Ты должна. Должна это знать. Потому что у меня не было шанса сказать это в последний раз, потому что я не помню, когда в последний раз говорил это, и это разрывает меня на части. Но ты должна знать. Знать и помнить. Я люблю тебя. Ты должна это запомнить.

Потому что вскоре я больше не смогу. И я боюсь. 

Я люблю тебя. Ты это знаешь?

Конечно, знаешь. Если у нас есть что-то, что ты знаешь наверняка, так это то, что я тебя люблю. Ты всегда это знала, узнала об этом намного раньше, чем решила послать осторожность к черту и быть со мной. И за всю свою жизнь я не был счастливее.

Я люблю тебя. И это константа. Это не измениться, не уйдет, не уменьшиться и не перестанет быть важно. Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить. Несмотря ни на что. 

Я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь. И я так благодарен за это, за то, что ты была в моей жизни, за то, что я смог познать это чувство. Я благодарен за то, что смог узнать тебя, понять, быть рядом с тобой. Любить тебя, целиком и полностью.

Знаешь, это забавно. Все так беспокоились, интересовались, как и почему ты смогла меня полюбить, но никто никогда и не подумал спросить, почему я люблю тебя. И я рад этому, потому что не знаю, смог ли бы объяснить. Не знаю, смог ли бы я найти верные слова.

Как я могу объяснить то, что ты проложила себе путь к моему сердце, заботясь обо мне, пытаясь меня понять, что ты ценила меня, будто я был порядочным человеком (ну, не совсем человеком, но ты поняла), когда все вокруг говорили тебе держаться подальше от большого и плохого вампира? Как я смогу объяснить, что влюбился в твою доброту, умение сострадать, в твой синдром мученика? Как я смогу объяснить, что обожаю страсть и огонь в тебе, который обычно скрыт, потому что ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь счастья? В тебе столько же тьмы, сколько и света. И ты не позволяешь ей поглотить себя. Жизнь постоянно готовит для тебя разные испытания, и ты умудряешься выходить из них еще сильнее. 

Твоя душа коснулась моей, а я даже не был уверен в том, что она все еще у меня есть. Из-за тебя я хочу быть лучше, быть кем-то, кто заслуживал быть рядом с тобой. А раньше я бы и подумать не мог о том, что когда-нибудь буду этого хотеть.

Ты заставила меня почувствовать что-то после стольких лет безразличия. Ты показала мне сострадание после стольких лет его отрицания. Ты дала мне любовь после того, как я столько лет гонялся за навязчивыми идеями. Как я могу не любить тебя?

Как я могу не любить тебя, когда ты та, кто показал мне настоящее счастье? Однажды ты запрыгнула ко мне на кровать, одетая в мою разорванную рубашку, улыбнулась мне и поцеловала, а я думал, что сплю, потому что разве это могло быть реальностью? Разве это могло происходить со мной?

Если и есть что-то, чему я рад, так это то, что ты знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую. Что ты никогда в этом не сомневалась. И если и есть что-то, о чем я сожалею, так это о том, что не смог сказать тебе об этом в последний раз.

Я люблю тебя. И эта мысль заставляет меня двигаться дальше, помогает проживать один и тот же день, дает мне что-то хорошее, настоящее и чистое, за что я могу держаться. Потому что я люблю тебя, безвозвратно и по-настоящему, и никто и ничто не сможет этого забрать.

Я хотел, чтобы это было настоящим, и это так, так что это приносит больше боли, чем радости. Но я об этом не сожалею, ни дня не сожалел. И никогда не пожалею о любви к тебе.

Я люблю тебя, и мы оба это знаем. Это будет первой вещью, которую я скажу, когда снова тебя увижу. Я сделаю это, как только ты сможешь меня услышать. Я буду повторять это снова и снова, громко кричать об этом, напишу на небесном своде, если придется.

Только жди меня, хорошо? Потому что я люблю тебя.

И я иду домой.


End file.
